¡Alejate de mi!
by Yuna-DW
Summary: Despues de cinco años el amor de tu vida vuelve a poner de nuevo tu mundo de cabeza, pero hasta donde es capaz de llegar? o mejor dicho hasta donde le vas a dejar llegar?....
1. He sido tan feliz contigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, lastimosamente, así que no me demanden….**

**¡Alejate de mi!**

Cap. I

**He sido tan feliz contigo**

Las luces iluminan la cuidad, siempre, el mundo nocturno te invita a descubrirlo. ¿Te atreves?

Hagamos de cuenta que tú eres la protagonista de esta historia, Kagome Higurashi,

Eres una chica de cabellos azabaches, como la noche, ojos miel, hermosos. Tu cuerpo no se ha terminado de definir bien, aunque tienes unas curvas que cualquiera quisiera. Pero guardas un secreto.

Inuyasha Taisho es el nombre de ese secreto, tu amante, con el que pasas tus noches de locura y lucidez. Al que amas con toda tu alma, tan así que aceptaste ser su amante sabiendo que estaba casado con Kikyou Taisho.

-·-·-·

El aroma que ella despedía después de haber hecho el amor era increíble. Olía a él, sentir su rostro recostado en su pecho era una sensación incomparable, odiaba los amaneceres, sabía que ella debía irse, sabían que tenían que despedirse. Debían esperar hasta que la noche cubriera las calles de nuevo para volverse a ver, los días eran eternos y ambos odiaban el sol.

_A veces sueña con tu alegría_

_Mi melodía_

_A veces sueño del aire que no caemos_

_¿Qué es lo que iba a decirte hoy?_

Pero en la cumbre de la felicidad, alguien dirigió la vista al lado equivocado y la relación se vino abajo. Perdieron el equilibrio del amor y la felicidad. Buscaron la felicidad con los elementos equivocados. Kagome se sentía la señora Taisho, hasta cierto punto, lo era. Mucho más que Kikyou, pero ser la amante de uno de los empresarios de alto rango en una compañía de banquera de todo Japón no era nada extraño. Sería raro que no la tuviera. El 90 de los hombres que engañan a sus mujeres tienen el mundo a sus pies, e Inuyasha Taisho no era la excepción. Le interesaba más la relación estable con Kagome que con cualquier otra persona, pero las cosas ya no eran así…

_A veces sueña con tu alegría_

_Mi melodía_

_En esa noche que escribo_

_Solo pretextos_

_Lo que quiero decirte hoy_

_Es que he sido tan feliz contigo_

"¡Es que si la dejaras!" gritó la chica de cabellos azabaches, vestida con un jeans y una playera verde perico.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso" replicó él con furia.

"¿Acaso ella esta embarazada?"Preguntó desafiante la chica.

"Sabes que hace mas de dos años que no paso ni una sola noche con ella, lo sabes perfectamente bien, no me pidas mas de lo que te puedo dar" dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos.

"Pero quiero estar contigo, siempre" dijo ella sollozando. Silencio incomodo…

3…

2…

1…

"Creo que debemos romper" dijo Inuyasha.

¿¡¡QUE, QUE"!!? Dijo ella empujándolo de golpe…

_Talvez por que esta noche_

_No valla ser lo que se dice_

_Una noche inolvidable_

_No por ti_

_La culpa es mía por fingir_

_Que todo me da risa_

_Y que la culpa es de prisa_

_O es del frío_

_Pero vamos, que yo se que es culpa mía._

"Ya no puedo seguir más con esta mentira, nos esta destruyendo y a Kikyou también. No soy capaz de elegir entre tu y ella, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, pero entiende que ella es mi esposa" dijo él

"¡Acaso estas loco! Hemos creado este paraíso solos, hemos soñado juntos por esto… ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?" dijo ella confusa.

"Es mi culpa, este maldito remordimiento me esta matando Kagome" dijo él.

"La culpa es mía, por fingir que todo esto estaba bien, mientras tu esposa perecía de dolor" acepto Kagome…

"Siempre supe que había algo en nuestras vidas que nos unía" dijo Inuyasha después del silencio.

"En fin, creo que eso termino por separarnos" dijo dolida Kagome, no podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviera diciendo eso, parecía un sueño, un sueño tan grande, tan imposible, pero era verdad. En realidad ¿le podía estar sucediendo a ella esto? Lo había leído en novelas y visto en las telenovelas baratas que pasaban en NHK.

"Ahora vete" le dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento de ella donde solían frecuentarse.

Inuyasha se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, la vio fijamente a los ojos, la tomo por la cintura y la besó. La beso como nunca lo había hecho, luego ella se separo con lágrimas en los ojos "Debes irte, vete ya…" dijo ella con sollozos ahogados. "Perdóname…" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, casi dejando que un liquido salado saliera de sus ojos.

"Olvídalo… solo vete, ¡vete ya!, déjame sola" dijo Kagome literalmente empujándolo y cerrando la puerta del departamento en su cara. Luego del sonoro portazo Inuyasha oyó un gemido de dolor, seguido por un llanto incontrolable del otro lado de la puerta, dejo que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y salió del lugar desesperado, no soportaba oírla así.

_Que curioso es el silencio_

_Ven_

_No se que es lo que es_

_Pero hay algo en nuestras vidas_

_En esta noche yo enloquecería_

_Al amanecer_

_Te fueras sin haberte dicho_

_Yo he sido tan feliz contigo_

Ninguno de los dos se había movido desde hacia unas cuantas horas, Inuyasha metido en su carro, sin tener voluntad de prenderlo, desesperado, oyendo canciones de amor que en si le daban asco, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía el cobarde mas grande del mundo. "¡MALDITA SEA!" gritó a todo pulmón y luego salio del auto, decidido a dirigirse al piso 9, el piso donde vivía Kagome. Ella por su parte no se había movido del piso, luego de sacar a Inuyasha de su casa, se había desplomado en el piso, no tenia fuerza ni voluntad para levantarse, solo lloraba, lloraba, sacaba su pena. El timbre sonó ella no se molestó en contestar, realmente no le interesaba quien podía ser solo quería estar sola, no importaba si era el fin del mundo, eso sería mejor. El timbre empezó a sonar insistentemente hasta que oyó como una llave se introducía en la chapa de su casa y giraba, no podía ser nadie más que él.

"Lárgate" gritó ella

"Kagome, necesito decirte algo, algo, necesito terminar de amarte" dijo él.

"No" fue lo único que pudo decir, luego se sintió abrazada por unos fornidos brazos, conocía bien esa sensación, era indescriptible, él limpio sus lágrimas y beso sus manos.

_Haber si sueña con tu alegría_

_Mi melodía_

_Haber si sueño te agarra y no caemos_

_Haber si sueño_

_Se apaga el sol_

_Si yo no he sido tan feliz contigo_

_No puedo hacer que traiga la_

_La noche media luna fría_

_Puedo fingir que no te he visto_

_Pensar que yo no soy lo que querías_

_Pero con todo te lo digo_

_He sido tan feliz contigo_

"No quiero que terminemos, no puedo soportarlo Inuyasha no, no, no" dijo ella, "No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo" dijo Kagome llorando. "Además, no me puedes dejar ahora no…"

"Kagome atiéndeme, no puedo más, Kikyo intentó suicidarse por mi culpa no puedo vivir con ese remordimiento, talvez, si nos hubiéramos…"dijo él, era demasiado doloroso decirlo.

"Pero me dijiste que me amabas" dijo ella tratándose de separarse de él sin éxito.

"Te amo, pero…"dijo él pero fue interrumpido por Kagome

"No hay peros, me amas y ya, con eso me basta para pedirte que no me abandones, nunca, que no me dejes sola" dijo Kagome abrazándolo aún mas.

"Lo que quiero decirte amor, es _He sido tan feliz contigo_" dijo él, besándole la frente y luego los labios con delicadeza "Solo quería que lo supieras Kagome, he sido el ser mas feliz durante todo este tiempo, gracias te amo" dijo besándola otra vez.

"Inuyasha, ¿No soy lo que tu querías?" consultó ella.

"Eres lo que siempre he querido Kagome" respondió él, solo eso.

_A veces sueña con tu alegría_

_Mi melodía_

_A veces sueño del aire que no caemos_

_A veces sueña mi sueño, amor_

_A veces sueño que no amanece_

_Que no perdemos_

_Y un firmamento de estrellas me da el aliento_

"Quédate, solo por hoy, quédate conmigo, no me dejes, solo hoy" dijo ella.

"Si" dijo él.

"Creo que si hoy te marchas enloquecería" dijo Kagome.

"Lo se, pequeña, lo se por eso volví" dijo Inuyasha

Tomados de las manos se dirigieron al dormitorio agarrados de la mano, y se acostaron en la cama, ella cayó rendida en un sueño profundo acurrucada en sus brazos, sabiendo que cuando ella despertara él ya no estaría ahí.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró sola en la cama, a la par suya había una nota y un desayuno, con una rosa roja, la nota decía:

_Que lo oiga el mundo_

_Y que lo escuche Dios_

_Yo he sido tan feliz contigo_

Continuará…

**Bueno aquí van mis respectivas ¿no?, Ojala les guste, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño proyecto mio. Pues saludos, ¿me dejan un review?**


	2. A golpes contra el calendario

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, así que no me demanden…jeje… La canción es de Alejandro Sanz (El es un Dios!!)… insisto… no me demanden**

**¡Aléjate de mí!**

Cap. II

**A golpes contra el calendario**

Vio el artefacto que tenia frente a ella, entrelazando en sus finos dedos, temerosa. Su cara tenía un tono casi verdoso, talvez esperando una negativa del artefacto que le daba miedo. Pero en el fondo aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo esperaba que fuera diferente. "Maldición" dijo desesperada no tenia el valor, no aún. Guardo el artefacto dentro de una gaveta de su baño, cerrándola de golpe. Aunque no necesitaba ver el resultado de esa cosa para saber que le esperaba, suspiro. "Me voy a quitar esta duda de una buena vez" dijo ella abrió la gaveta decidida tomo el artefacto entre sus manos, lo volteo, encontrándose con el resultado, positivo.

_De tantos líos que me meto,_

_el tuyo ha sido tan total._

"Mierda" dijo colocándose una mano sobre la boca, tratando de pensar con claridad aunque sabía que era imposible. "Ahora que voy a hacer…" dijo para si. "Ahora que vamos a hacer" dijo ella colocándose una mano en el vientre, efectivamente estaba embarazada, del hombre de cabellos plateados, de ojos electrizantes del que ella solía ser amante, que podía hacer…tenerlo desde luego…no era ese tipo de personas que abandonan a sus hijos, no, ella lo tendría y lo criaría sola.

_Pero ahora busco la forma mejor,_

_de que me olvides y olvidarme yo._

_Ya no encajo, no te engañes, en tu guión._

"Inuyasha necesita saber" dijo ella, lo sospechaba desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero no estaba segura solo llevaba un par de días de atraso solamente, ahora tres semanas después tenia la total certeza pero no había querido comprobarlo, ahora estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, marcó el número de él, que tenia semanas de no marcar, pero nadie contestó, Kagome cortó y no intentó marcar de nuevo. Se acostó en la cama viendo el techo con cierta fascinación… ¿Qué hago?

_No pares aún que sigue el aplauso,_

_si el mundo para sólo un instante en mis manos_

_ya no se va parar más._

Nunca pasó por su mente que Inuyasha se encontrara tan lejos, pensó, talvez que estaba en una reunión o algo así. Nunca dudó si él era capaz de abandonarla…no él no era así. Y con un hijo…menos. Pero aún así ya no sabía ni que pensar, tomo el aparato de nuevo y marco. Una voz femenina le contesto.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Sango"

"¡¿Qué salio?!"

"Positivo"

La línea parecía haberse cortado, Fue un silencio sepulcral el que reino entre ellas dos, una sin saber que hacer y la otra muda de la impresión.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?" dijo Sango después de un rato

"Tenerlo… que más" contesto Kagome.

_No pares aún que sigue el aplauso,_

_si el mundo para sólo un instante en mis manos_

_ya no se va parar más._

"Esto no es un juego" dijo Sango pensando en lo difícil de criar un hijo. "¿Inuyasha sabe?"

"No" respondió casi inmediatamente "Y lo se Sango, no es un juego"

"¿Le piensas decir?" Preguntó Sango,

"No lo se" contestó Kagome. "No quedamos en muy buenos términos y ni lo he visto ni hablado en las últimas tres semanas"

"Entonces lo vas a criar tu sola"

"Sí" pero luego pensó un poco las cosas "Él tiene derecho a saber ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, es tan tu hijo como el suyo"

"No quiero hablar con él" Confesó Kagome

"Debes hacerlo… por el bien de los tres" replico Sango.

"Está bien…hablaré con él" dijo y colgó…

_No quiero seguir ensayando en mi cuarto_

_Para hacer un papel que me negaron los años_

_El tiempo no ha perdonado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bienvenidos a Texas, la temperatura es de 86° F (36 grados centígrados), son las 13:43 Hora local, por favor esperar hasta que el avión se haya detenido completamente para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad gracias por volar en American Airlines" dijo una aeromoza en el altoparlante del avión.

"Bien amor, ¿arreglaste lo de la mudanza?" preguntó una mujer, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos fríos, Japonesa, metida en un traje de dos piezas junto a su esposo, un hombre alto y fornido de ojos electrizantes, ambarinos.

"Si" se limitó a decir ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Kagome? Se la podía imaginar perfectamente en ese momento. En vez de tener a Kikyo a su lado, la podía imaginar ilusionada por vivir en otro lugar, tal vez por eso había podido tener una relación con ella, por que eran las pequeñas cosas que ella hacía o decía lo que lo hacían feliz. Cosa que con Kikyo era completamente lo opuesto…

_y me he portado _

_como un actor que se ha acabado_

_se que al bajar del escenario _

_me partiré por ti las manos_

Salieron del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, este seria su nuevo hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es inútil Sango, déjemelo así, Talvez me evita" dijo Kagome sentándose sobre una banca del parque **_'''''donde estaban'''' _**

"Kagome envíale un mail o algo así" intentó Sango

"No, estas cosas se deben hablar a la cara" contestó Kagome

"Si, tienes razón" repuso Sango

"Y si lo busco…" dijo pensando bien lo que diría "…en su casa"

"Pues si mañana en la tarde no tienes noticias de él…ve a su casa amiga" le alentó Sango

"Está bien" dijo Kagome, ya era el tercer día que trataba de hablar con Inuyasha en vano.

"Se fuerte amiga" le dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome que tenia los ojos cristalinos.

"Si…" Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que incontables sollos salieran de su boca, aferrándose a Sango como un salvavidas, cuando logró volver a hablar dijo con hilito de voz "esto es muy difícil"

"Lo se, pero debes ser fuerte, por los dos" le dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo para que secara las lagrimas que había derramada.

Cuando Sango se había ido ella se desplomó en su cama a llorar descontroladamente… "Tu padre no nos puede abandonar…" dijo sobando amablemente su vientre aún plano "Él no es así…por eso lo amo" cuan equivocada estaba.

_A golpes contra el decorado_

_Al golpes contra el calendario _

_Como un maldito fracasado_

_A golpes contra el…a golpes contra el…_

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

"Él será tu nuevo jefe Kagome, Inuyasha Taisho" dijo Kagura, la que hasta ahora había sido la presidenta de la compañía de los Taisho. Kagome había trabajado en ese lugar desde que el padre de Inuyasha llevaba la presidencia. Todos hacían burla acerca de que la empresa había cambiado de presidente mas veces que de secretaria de presidencia. Luego que el padre de Inuyasha se había retirado había quedado en manos de Sesshoumaru, el mayor, pero hubo una perdida muy grande. Lo cual hizo que Kagura, su esposa, tomara la presidencia. Ahora ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo y había pasado su responsabilidad al menor de los Taisho, que estaba casado con Kikyo, por matrimonio arreglado.

Kagome e Inuyasha se conocían desde hacia tiempo, eran amigos. Inuyasha siempre la quiso a su lado, él necesitaba alguien quien lo amara y lo apoyara con una mujer con la que pudiera hacer un futuro juntos, Kagome era esa mujer. Kagome necesitaba alguien a quien amar y que la amara de vuelta con la misma pasión, un hombre que mirara más allá de su cuerpo que viera su alma como verdaderamente era Inuyasha era ese hombre.

_De aquellos líos que me acuerdo_

_El tuyo insisto fue total_

_Mientras duró supe de nuevo_

_Lo que es MAGISTRAL_

_Pero este ha sido el acto final_

Pero el destino les jugó una mala pasada, antes que Inuyasha siquiera pudiera pensar en declarársele a Kagome, estaba comprometido con Kikyo. Lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Kagome, lo cual le destrozó el corazón en dos.

"Entonces se me casa mi mejor amigo" dijo en un tono molesto, sin ocultarlo.

"Si" dijo viendo la cara de Kagome que no disimulaba su molestia. "Pero que cara pones mujer"

"¿La amas?" consultó tratando de disimular el nudo en la garganta que tenía.

"Claro que no" dijo él "Ni la conozco, Kagome, No digas estupideces"

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

"Inuyasha" dijo abrazándose a ella misma, si tan solo alguno de los dos hubiera abierto la boca en esos momentos, quizá ella sería la señora Taisho y estaría todo mundo celebrando su embarazo, sería el segundo nieto de los Taisho, pero las cosas eran diferentes, su teléfono sonó y sin pensarlo mucho descolgó, una vos demasiado familiar le hablo del otro lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba besando a Kikyo encendiéndola con sus besos apasionados, la blusa de ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y la de él se encontraba colgando de su brazo izquierdo, la besaba con los ojos cerrados, apresándola contra él, la estrechó en un abrazo bajando sus manos sensualmente sobre su espalda cuando vio que al final del pelo de la mujer se hacían unos rizos, unos rizos demasiados conocidos para él _'Kagome' _pensó él acercándola lo mas posible a él, las manos de ella recorrían el pecho de él de un modo desconocido para él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos vio la imagen de Kikyo y eso lo turbó, la beso.

Kikyo cinto el resentimiento en el beso y lo acercó a ella poniendo su varonil mano en el broche de su ropa intima, Inuyasha trataba de zafar la prenda, sin éxito, vio los ojos de Kikyo encontrando los castaños de Kagome, vivaces y alegres viéndolo con ese amor que ella reservaba para él, solo para él, sacudió la cabeza con violencia, y sin decir más soltó a Kikyo se puso la camisa y salio del lugar.

_No dejes pasar tu vida esperando_

_Que suba el telón y este contigo, brillando_

_No puedo enseñarte más _

_No debes llorar por que llegaste _

_Y yo acabo_

Estaba en un pequeño despacho que tenía en su casa. "Maldición" gritó y tiró un libro del otro lado de la habitación. "Maldita sea" dijo sentándose en una silla colocando sus codos en sus rodillas y tapándose la cara, aunque quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

En la Habitación Kikyo estaba llorando, eran lágrimas silenciosas que salían de sus ojos y se perdían en cama, nunca se permitía hacerlo, pero esa vez había llegado al límite de nuevo. Se sentía vulnerable, no recordaba cual había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor, hace dos años quizá…todo había empezado cuando había perdido al bebe, cuando Inuyasha corrió a los brazos de Kagome. "Maldita seas Kagome Higurashi" dijo en voz alta, sabia que ella era el motivo de la frialdad de su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal Kagura y Rin?- Preguntó Kagome fingiendo interés, y aparentar las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Bien… ¿tu estás bien?- consultó, Sesshoumaru y Kagura eran cómplices en la relación de Inuyasha, ellos fueron los primeros en oponerse al matrimonio de Inuyasha pero todo en vano.

-Si…- dijo con un hilito de voz

-¿Qué sucede?- consultó extrañado

-¿Sabes donde está Inuyasha? Lo he buscado como loca, y no hay señas de él, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Pues tanto como la tierra, no, se lo trago un avión talvez. Pues él y Kikyo andan en Texas, dijeron algo así como _'cambiar de ambiente' _o algo así…- explico él.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome, tenía una mano en el vientre. Había botado el auricular de la sorpresa, tiró el teléfono por un lado, luego arremetió contra todo lo que pudo en su departamento, cayendo rendida en la desecha cama llorando desesperando, murmurando… "nos dejo solas…mi amor"

Continuará

**Bueno aquí van mis respectivas ¿no?, Ojala les guste, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño proyecto mio. Pues saludos, ¿me dejan un review?**

**Este cap. Es un poco mas largo que el otro… va con mucho cariño a todos y todas las fans de Inuyasha..**

**Saludos**

**Yuna!**


End file.
